Golden Dawn
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: Full summary inside-When Legolas arrives in Rivendell for the council he meets a friend he hasn't seen in a few years. Will Alice, an elleth with many secrets be able to overcome her fear of returning to her own home?-Read and find out. Set during the movie verse.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

When Legolas arrives in Rivendell for the council he meets a friend he hasn't seen in a few years. Will Alice, an elleth with many secrets be able to overcome her fear of returning to her own home? Can Legolas and their friends convince her to stay and fight an evil that threatens to fill Middle-earth with darkness similar to Sauron?

Set in the Fellowship of the Ring and will continue through The Two Towers and Return of the King.

*I own only OC's! The Lord of the Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Rated T for any swearing and certain scenes.*

_'Thoughts and flashbacks, elvish'_

**'Enemy'**

Legolas was on his way to Rivendell to respond to Lord Elrond's letter about the One Ring. His father, elvenking Thanduil, had originally sent his son to the council to inform Lord Elrond of Gollum's escape. _'I wonder who will be at the council.'_ Legolas thought curiously as he and his company of elves arrived in Rivendell a day before the council. Boromir of Gondor had also arrived, as have some of the Dwarves of Erebor. Aragorn was with Arwen and the Hobbits were exploring Rivendell with Bilbo. As Legolas was walking towards Lord Elrond's study, a pair of arms shot out from a dark room and grabbed him, one hand covering his mouth, the other wrapped around his waist and left arm, pulling him in.

The door was closed with a strong kick from Legolas accidentally, and the arms holding Legolas released him as his attacker locked the door and turned towards him, the stranger's cloak spinning with the fast movement. _"Mae govannen, Ernil Legolas o Mirkwood."_ The stranger, now undoubtedly female, spoke in clear elvish. "Who are you?" Legolas replied angrily in the common tongue as he backed up towards a table in the middle of the room, an arrow notched in his bow. The elleth's shoulders shook as though she were trying to prevent herself from laughing. Failing miserably. The elleth fell to her knees laughing uncontrollably, the sound reminding the Mirkwood prince of a friend he hasn't seen for awhile. Realization dawned on Legolas and he relaxed, put his weapon away, and laughed as well, opening the curtains of the room further to allow more light in and see his friend.

She had removed her cloak by then, revealing the elleth to be wearing a blue dress with lighter blue vine patterns and a silver colored corset around her waist. The sleeves hugged her forearms and flared out slightly at her wrists. She had mid back length blonde hair that turned a fiery red at the ends, making her hair look almost like fire in the light. Her blue eyes shined like the blue twilight sky, one of many traits Legolas liked about her. She was like the dawn itself. Dawn of the Rising Sun as most mortals thought or Alice of Autumn Wood when she saved them from orcs in the early light of dawn and in battle at night. Smiling at his childhood friend, Legolas walked closer to greet her properly, giving her a hug. "Alice, mellon nín, it has been too long. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Legolas scolded playfully while Alice laughed "Enough times for me to laugh at your reaction every time I catch you off guard. How are you Legolas." Alice asked as the two elves left the room.

"Now? Great since you're here. How have you been? Are you here for the council as well?" Legolas asked curiously as they walked through one of the many gardens in Lord Elrond's home. Sitting on a bench, Alice sighed with content as she smiled up at Legolas "I've been well, better now that I am able to see most of my friends. Yes, I am to attend the council." She replied while playing with a leaf in her lap. Legolas sat down next to Alice and gently took her hands into his own, pulling her gaze away from the leaf to meet his own piercing blue eyes, both elves unaware, however, of the danger creeping up on them. "Alice, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. However, I've been busy and haven't been able to say anything until now." Legolas started, taking in the sweet smile Alice gave him before continuing, staring deeply into her twilight eyes.

"Alice-Thenidiel, I-" "Thenidiel?!" Legolas sighed as he was cut off abruptly after saying Alice's elvish name. A group of annoyed and guilty looking elves, men, dwarves, a wizard, and curious hobbits coming out from behind pillars, bushes, hedges, and around the corner came out of hiding as another elf came running up to Legolas and Alice, ruining the moment they were having and sweeping said elleth into a hug. "Sa anwa na-le, Thenidiel! How are you?" "Im mae, Arbellason. How are you?" Alice asked politely, trying not to frown in disappointment at being interrupted. Arbellason is an elf of Mirkwood and has black hair and black eyes, unlike his elven kin who all have blonde, brown, or red hair and was once a good friend of Legolas' before he admitted to a secret that became a dangerous rivalry.

~Flashback~

_Legolas and Arbellason were walking around the forest of Rivendell trying to finish a prank they had been planning as revenge for the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. They had just finished covering the hole they dug when Alice and her older twin brother Lance-Talathion as the elves in their homeland know him by- walked towards them with Eleniel, Alice's best friend. Lance had golden blonde hair and bright twilight blue eyes that shined with any light like his sister's. Eleniel was an elf from Lothlorien and had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes the color of water. Like her friends, Eleniel preferred to be called by her name in the common tongue, Stella. _

_"Lance, Alice, Stella, nín Mellyn. It's great to see you! Oh, be careful, we just finished setting up a prank for Elladan and Elrohir!" Legolas quickly warned as his three friends took note of the rope that was well hidden between a bush and a tree and carefully stepped around it. Legolas and Arbellason breathed sighs of relief as they wouldn't be facing the three elves anger that day and walked back to Elrond's palace. "Alice? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Arbellason asked nervously as they neared one of the gardens. "Of course Arbellason." Alice replied innocently as Arbellason led her back to the forest to talk privately. "Here, I got this for you." He said and handed Alice a red rose, enjoying her bright smile as she took the flower from him gently and twirled it around in her hands. _

_"Hannon le. This is very sweet of you." Alice replied. Before Arbellason could say what he was going to tell her however, Stella came running up to them with a worried expression on her face "Alice, your father is looking for you. He said it was important." "Oh, I'm sorry 'lason, is it alright if you told me later?" Alice asked worriedly as Stella looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had sent the guards to look for them yet. Arbellason saw the worry in his friend's eyes and replied with a careless shrug "It is alright. I was just going to tell you how beautiful you were today. I'll see you later." "Oh, hannon lle, bye." Alice replied quickly and followed Stella back to the palace as Legolas walked over to his friend. Noticing the sadness in his friend's eyes, Legolas became slightly worried "Arbellason, is there something wrong?" He asked "Legolas, I think I'm in love with Thenidiel."_

Mae govvanen, Ernil Legolas o Mirkwood- Well met, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood

Nín Mellyn- My friends

Mellon nin- My Friend

Hannon lle- thank you

Sa anwa na-le - It really is you

Im mae- I'm well


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Elvish"_

~Flashback(continue from ch.1)~

_Legolas stared at his friend in shock as he revealed his love for Alice. Ever since he had met Alice, Legolas had felt something towards her, which slowly developed into a harmless crush, then love the more time he spent with her. Always wanting to protect her, see her smile, never see her cry or be in pain, and just be with her. "Ir?" Legolas asked, trying to hide his nervousness and purely curious "Since her first visit to Mirkwood. When you came back with your adar from a meeting in Lothlorien and Lance, Alice, and their father came back with you to visit." Arbellason explained with a sigh. _

_"There might be a... slight problem." Legolas stated nervously, causing his friend to round on him with narrowed eyes. "Why would there be a problem?" Arbellason growled. "Because I think I'm love with Alice as well." Legolas answered quietly, glancing at the ground before meeting Arbellason's eyes. Just before Arbellason could lunge at the Mirkwood prince, Lance jumped down from the branch he had been perched on after secretly following his sister and landed with all the grace of an elf without a sound in between them. Arbellason stopped his approach and he and Legolas stepped back in shock to see their friend, realizing that he must have heard the entire conversation about his sister. "Ui-medlin le mîl muinthel nín?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed, and leaning on the tree he had previously occupied._

_"Yes." Legolas and Arbellason replied simultaneously, the latter glaring daggers at the former. "Of course, you also know that only one of you can be with 'Del. If either of you hurt my sister, you'll wish you hadn't. This has now become a competition for you two, I saw the rose, by the way. Let's go back." Lance smiled as he led his two friends back to Elrond's palace and personally kept count of how many times they had made fools of themselves trying to get Alice's attention, not that they didn't already have it. When they returned, Alice, Stella, and Arwen were laughing in the gardens and playing with Ace, a white wolf cub Lance and his sister had found on their way to Rivendell. _

_Seeing Lance, Arbellason, and Legolas excited the wolf further and prompted him to run towards the former, running around Lance in circles a few times before he picked Ace up and continued walking towards the laughing ellyth. "So 'Del, what did ada want to talk to you about?" Lance asked "He just wanted to know where I was when I didn't walk back with you. Where did yo go?" Alice asked curiously. "I went to find Legolas and Arbellason, they just finished explaining their prank." Lance replied, making sure that his sister didn't know about the real reason they were late and handed Ace to her. The group of friends then walked into the palace to find Elladan and Elrohir before they got ready for dinner. Elladan and Elrohir were running towards them with triumphant smiles on their faces "Run now-" "-Questions later!" The dark haired twins called as they ran past their friends, finishing each others sentence as a yell of anger came from the direction they had just come from "ELLADAN! ELROHIR! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" 'Glorfindel!' The six elves thought and immediately ran after the twin sons of Elrond. _

_They continued running until they were in the dining hall, where Elrond, Thranduil, Bregolion, Erestor, and Heríon werthat ready sitting at the table, looking at the elflings with confusion when Glorfindel ran in looking angrily the twins before sighing in defeat and walked over to sit down beside Erestor. "What did you do?" Stella asked as they too walked over to the table and sat down "We'll tell you over dinner." Elrohir answered and the two explained their story, everyone laughing at how they had pranked the Balrog slayer before going outside to play after dinner before they went to bed. "Alright, lets play hide and seek." Lance announced cheerily and turned to face his friends. "NOT IT!" They all yelled, everyone except Lance ran off to hide after they set important rules: 1) They were not allowed to go beyond a one mile radius. 2) If they were to hide in pairs, they could not push each other out. 3) They were not allowed to fight(Lance looked discreetly at Legolas and Arbellason). And 4) They were to return to the palace gardens in two hours before the game ended, no exceptions. _

_"If you don't return within the time limit, we'll be forced to alert the guards. Now then, one." Lance started and everyone turned and began running when he counted-Alice, Stella, and Arwen ran in one direction then split up, careful to avoid the one mile border. Elladan and Elrohir took to the trees and hid in the branches while Legolas ran in one direction and Arbellason ran opposite that Legolas had gone. "... Two... Three. Ready or not here I come." Lance announced and immediately climbed into the trees, Elladan and Elohir waiting patiently for him as they then went after Arbellason, who the twins had been told doubled back and ran after Legolas. Stella and Arwen ended up hiding together in another tree and worried about the tree's message about their friends and carefully walked through the branches looking for Alice._

_Legolas turned when he heard the sound of footsteps and gasped when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Arbellason continued to fight Legolas-his prince-and pinned him to a tree with a dagger he had hidden in his boot, pointing it at the blonde's throat. "What are doing Arbellason?! We're not allowed to fight!" Legolas yelled angrily. "It matters not. There's no one here to help you, and I could easily tell the others that you were attacked by orcs and I was able to save you from them. Alice won't even know." "Are you insane? You forget that the trees will inform them of what happened, you're going to hurt Alice! She'll be heartbroken if you do this!" Legolas tried to reason before Elladan, Elrohir, and Lance fell from the branches and pulled Arbellason away from Legolas, taking the dagger from his hand in the process. "I said no fighting! The rules are broken now, so we must return before something else happens." Lance stated, his friends looking at him in shock. "It's only been twenty minutes!" Elrohir complained as Elladan immediately told the trees to call their sister and friends to them. _

_At that moment Stella and Arwen ran towards them with panicked expressions on their faces and fear in their eyes. "We can't find Alice!" The two exclaimed at the same time they all heard a bone chilling scream from their right. For a moment, the elves stood and stared at each other in shock and fear before splitting up into two groups, running as fast as they could. Elladan dragged Arbellason with him, Arwen, and Stellato the alert the guards while Lance, Elrohir, and Legolas ran to where they heard Alice scream, the trees guiding them as they ran. "Ada!" Arwen and Elladan both yelled as they caught sight of the elf lord talking to Thranduil and Bregolion. Erestor and Glorfindel also ran over to them to check them for injuries with how fast they were running and yelling. "What is wrong? Where are the others?" Elorond asked and tried to remain calm as Elladan explained what happened, leaving out the daft that Arbellason had held a dagger to their friend's throat. _

_Glorfindel left immediately witof the guards while Erestor helped the elf lords calm the children. Legolas, Elrohir, and Lance managed to find Alice running towards them away from a band of orcs and were now forced to hide in the trees as the evil creatures cuaght up to them and were trying to find ways to drag the elves out of the tree. Glorfindel and the elven guard then appeared and fought the orcs that seemed intent on getting to the elflings, but were defeated quickly. As Glorfindel moved to help the children from the tree, the sound of a whistle was heard and an arrow lodged itself where Alice had been previously sitting and into the tree, scratching her in the process. When they returned to the palace the children were immediately looked over for any injuries, Legolas and Alice being the only ones with cuts on them._

~End Flashback~

Elladan and Elrohir were scowling at Arbellason with slumped shoulders while his back was turned. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond, and Gandalf were frowning in disappointment and guilt as they _were_ eavesdropping on the private conversation between Legolas and Alice. Arwen looked annoyed from the interruption and guilty as well. Aragon sighed from frustration and also guilt, Boromir frowned in disappointment, the dwarves from Erebor sighed and grumbled in exasperation, and the hobbits looked annoyed as they could tell when a perfect moment like this was ruined. Suddenly, a certain elf that Alice hasn't seen in awhile since traveling appeared from around the corner as Arbellason finally set her back down on her feet.

"Thenidel?" "Talathion!" Alice exclaimed happily and ran to her older twin, hugging him tightly and laughing as he ruffled her hair a bit. "Your travels take too long. Leave a note next time saying how long you'll be gone. How are you _muinthel nin_?" "I've been well. How about you _muindor_?" Alice asked with a bright smile "I've been well." Lance replied, now taking note of Arbellason glaring at him the same way he glared at Legolas as he hugged his sister. "_Man_? She _is_ _my_ sister." Lance mouthed to him, letting everyone see the message besides his sister, who he had hugged once more before saying anything and smiling. "So, Legolas, what exactly were you going to say just now?" Lance playfully asked in a fake curious tone of voice, prompting Alice to turn around and catch Legolas' cheeks turning a light red as he turned towards a rose bush, eliciting a small laugh from her and making him blush even more.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's all go and have something to eat, it's becoming quite late." Elrond stated with a smile as the dwarves chased after the hobbits who had bolted for the dining hall, leaving Frodo and Bilbo to walk with Gandalf, Sam walking with them and the elves with a smile. As Legolas walked next to Alice, Lance walking on her left, their hands brushed against each other lightly, making them both blush and mutter a quick apology, taking note of how close they were walking. Lance sent Elladan and Elrohir a triumphant smile before noticing Arbellason get a dangerous glint in his eye, causing him and the two Elrondions to be wary of what he'd do.

Ir?- When?

Ui-medlin le mîl muinthel nin?- Both of you love my sister?

Muindor- Brother

Man?- What?

Ada- Dad


	3. Chapter 3

_'Thoughts, flashbacks'_

_'Language'_

**" 'Enemy' "**

The next day as everyone was getting ready for the council, Arbellason invited Alice to go for a quick walk through the gardens before it started. Since Alice had been ready for awhile and didn't have to go for another hour, she agreed politely, having not found Lance or Legolas to spend that hour with. Arbellason led Alice to a particular part of the garden where he knew they would not be interrupted and took her hands in his. "Alice, there was something else that I wanted to tell you when we were children. Amin mela lle, Thenidiel." He admitted. Alice found it hard to smile and frowned in sadness, not wanting something like this to happen now at this moment before the council.

"Oh, um, well that is very kind of you Arbellason, but I-I just don't feel the same way. I do like you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, truly I am." Alice replied sadly as she watched Arbellason's shoulders slump in defeat and lower his head. Arbellason then looked back up at his long time friend and asked a question he has been refusing to acknowledge for years. "Are you in love with Legolas, then?" Alice bit her lower lip nervously and tensed slightly at the question. It was so simple, yet so hard not to think about. Alice's silence proved Arbellason to be right, and in a fit of anger towards the Mirkwood prince and sadness from the elleth's rejection, Arbellason gripped Alice's arms and kissed her, pushing her into one of the pillars until she couldn't back up any further.

Alice struggled in Arbellason's grip, trying desperately to escape before anyone could see them and Arbellason could do anything else. Tightening his grip on her arms, Arbellason caused Alice to gasp in pain before he attempted to slip his tongue into her mouth. Alice bit down on his tongue, drawing blood, and forced Arbellason to let go of her and cry out in pain, his head snapping to the side as she slapped him. Alice panted heavily and spit the blood out of her mouth, glaring dangerously at the elf that was once her friend. "I have to go before the council starts now, goodbye Arbellason. Do not ever speak of this again!" Alice hissed through gritted teeth angrily as she hurriedly walked away, tears beginning to burn her eyes as they threatened to fall, leaving an angered and disappointed elf in her wake as she left.

It had only been ten minutes until Alice quite literally ran into Arwen and Aragorn, shocking the princess of Rivendell and ranger as she hugged Arwen tightly and cried. "Alice?! Mellon nin, brag-man?!" Arwen exclaimed worriedly as Aragorn noticed bruises appearing on their friend's shoulders, wondering what had caused such marks to appear on their friend. "Ar-Arbellason... He-he said tana ho mel-nin nán-nán im didn't feel the same, a so-so pushed me against a pillar and t-tried to force me... He got angry ar kissed me because im didn't atalt-as hon!" Alice sobbed as she explained and cried harder as Arwen and Aragorn led her back to her room to calm down, both angry and concerned about the news that would undoubtedly reach Lance before they got to him first.

When they reached Alice's room, Aragorn went to find Lance to make sure he didn't kill Arbellason before they informed Elrond of the incident while Arwen consoled her crying friend. They had an hour before the council meeting started and Alice was supposed to attend with her brother to represent their homeland, Nimbrethil Dannasglad, the Silver Autumn Wood. When Alice finally calmed down, they had about thirty minutes left, which meant Alice now had to be ready and regain her composure in thirty minutes. Not trusting herself to pick a dress, Alice let Arwen go through her closet and watched as her friend pulled out a red dress with gold embroidery on the sleeves and edges, the sleeves in particular being able to hide the bruises as she got ready.

~With Aragorn~

Aragorn ran to his adopted father's study and knocked quickly, waiting impatiently for Elrond to call him in. When he did, the ranger rushed inside and locked the door, eliciting a raised brow in confusion from the elf lord. "Before you ask, no, this isn't about the twins. Arbellason attacked Alice because she rejected him and I need to find Lance before someone else tells him when the council starts." Aragorn hurriedly explained and regretted it instantly. The ranger had not been paying enough attention and stared in shock as the elf sitting in front of him with Elrond was Lance, his eyes darkening in rage at the statement, realizing that his arms were suddenly sore because his sister had been injured and allowed him to feel her pain through their bond, no doubt leaving a bruise.

Before Lance could stand however, Aragorn stood in front of the door. "Arwen is helping Alice get ready right now and I don't know where Arbellason is. You and your sister are needed at the council so you cannot go right now. I'm sorry but you will see her later." He said hurriedly as they looked to the clock, seeing that the hour was up and proceeded to the council room, keeping a close eye on the blonde haired elf as they arrived before everyone else. "I'll kill him. I warned him years ago when he first admitted his love for her that if he hurt Alice he would wish he hadn't! We still have time, I could go kill him right now before anyone arrived!" Lance said angrily as he paced, thinking of the many different ways he could kill Arbellason and get away with it. Aragon in turn tried to convince his friend that Arbellason would be expecting him to try something and that Alice needed him without such dark thoughts. It was then that the council room began to fill with those who had been called to attend.

Mellon nin- My friend

Brag-man?!-What happened?!

He-he said tana ho mel-nin nán-nán im didn't feel the same, a so-so pushed me against a pillar and t-tried to force me... He got angry ar kissed me because im didn't atalt-as hon!- He-he said that he loved me but-but I didn't feel the same, and he-he pushed me against a pillar and t-tried to force me... He got angry and kissed me because I didn't fall in love with him!


	4. Chapter 4

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

Instead of sitting down, Lance paced in front of his seat, waiting for his sister to arrive. Gandalf arrived with Frodo and had just sat down on one end of the semi circle when Alice walked in, composed yet eyed still slightly red as she relaxed. "Alice!" Lance exclaimed and closed the distance between them as he looked her over for any injuries. Alice gave her older twin a weak smile, a far cry from her ever present bright and carefree smile. "Im tríw, Lance." Alice assured him, knowing that by doing so would worry him further. As the elves and dwarves filed into the seats, the siblings also sat down, taking note of the dwarves quiet chatter and Boromir's glares aimed in Alice's direction. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Morder. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond started as Frodo stood and walked to the pedestal in the center of the circle, carefully placing the ring onto its flat surface before quickly walking back to his seat by Gandalf, breathing a relieved sigh as though a wight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"So it is true..." One voice breathed as another muttered "The doom of man." Murmurs instantly arose from the council as the ring began whispering promises of power and victory to them. Alice and Lance ignored the whisperings however, thinking of anything else that did not include power, resulting in thinking of the pranks they once pulled on their fathers advisors. "In a dream," Boromir started, standing "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered, crying: 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He stated as he walked slowly closer to the ring, muttering "Isildur's Bane..." Boromir trailed off, reaching for the one ring. "Boromir!" Elrond yelled as Gandalf gripped his staff and stood abruptly saying "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_ Dark clouds appeared and fell over the council as Gandalf spoke, the elves closing their eyes and clutching at their heads in pain or will it away by clutching the arms of their chairs.

Gandalf finished and a startled Boromir staggered back into his seat, Elrond looking at the grey wizard in annoyance as he said "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here, in Imladris!" Angrily. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring, is altogether evil!" Gandalf spat the words out as if they were poison, Boromir once again spoke, pointing at the object of discussion "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" "It wasn't just Gondor who kept the enemy at bay." Alice muttered under her breath so that only the elves could hear her. "You cannot wield it. None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn argued, Boromir having stood once more and sent a glare in the ranger's direction.

"What would a ranger know of this matter?" The Gondorion sneered, causing Legolas to stand abruptly from his seat. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas said angrily, shocking the Gondorion and half the council "_Aragorn_? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked. "An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added, causing Aragorn to sigh "Havo dad, Legolas." Legolas sat down reluctantly, Boromir doing the same while saying "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf stated grimly. "You have but one choice: the ring must be destroyed." Elrond added. A tense silence hung in the air, one of the dwarves stood and asked "Then what are we waiting for?" And picked up his axe, bringing it down on the ring before the axe exploded and the dwarf was flung back, his fellow dwarves going over to help him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we hear possess. It was made in the fiery depths of Mt. Doom. Only there can it be unmade. One of you must do this." Elrond stated gravely, sighing in exasperation as an argument ensued. The only ones who weren't fighting were Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Alice, Lance, and Frodo. The ring began whispering to Frodo again, prompting him to stand and yell over the loud voices as he spoke "I will take it! I will take it!" Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo, the voices quieting as Frodo picked up the ring. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." He added nervously, watching as Gandalf sent him an encouraging smile and stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and walked determinedly to Frodo, kneeling so they were eye to eye "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Gandalf smiled at Elrond knowingly. "And you have my bow." Legolas stood next to Aragorn. "And my axe." Gimli added gruffly. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done. You carry the fate of us all little one." "Ha!" A voice exclaimed, Sam jumping out from the bushes to stand next to Frodo with his arms crossed "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" "No indeed, it is near impossible to separate you. Even when _he_ is summoned to a _secret council_ and _you_ are _not_." Elrond stated with an amused smile as Sam blushed from embarrassment. "Wait! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed from behind the pillars, causing Elrond to look at them with an incredulous look of shock, Alice trying and failing to stifle a small giggle.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry continued. "Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin added. "Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry replied. In a split second Alice looked at Lance, mentally noting the scene in amusement add hinting to something else, to which he silently agreed with a smile, knowing how stubborn his sister could be. "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced, ending the discussion before it became worse. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, earning amused smiles from the Fellowship, laughs from Alice and Lance, and an exasperated look from Merry. After the council, Lance stayed behind to walk with his sister to find Arwen with the Fellowship to get to know each other.

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.- One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

Im tríw- I'm fine

Havo dad- Sit down


	5. Chapter 5

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

The newly formed fellowship found Arwen in the library and were now sitting in one of the palace gardens, sharing stories of their adventures and pranks they had pulled on people. Just then, Arbellason appeared, glaring daggers at Legolas who brushed him off as usual, whereas a dangerous glint appeared in Lance's eyes, moving closer to his sister protectively who had tensed and lowered her gaze to another rose bush, avoiding Arbellason's piercing gaze. "Perhaps you should know, your father's guards are ecstatic to know that you are here, Lady Thenidiel." Arbellason stated as an older elf with dark brown hair ran in after him, smiling brightly. "_Riel_ Thenidiel, _Ernil_ Talathion! You are here!" He exclaimed, quickly bowing before embracing the two in a tight hug. "Hérion, it has been awhile since I've seen you. How are you?" Alice asked with a bright smile, returning her friend's embrace.

"I am well, how about you? Not causing trouble I hope." Hérion stated, looking between the two elves he'd known since their birth as they shook their heads. "If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that Ernil and Riel are elvish words for prince and princess." Gimli mused as the blue eyed twins sighed in defeat, their secret now having been revealed as Hérion inwardly berated himself for his slip-up, the Fellowship-minus the elves, wizard, and ranger-looking at Alice and Lance in shock. "Exactly who is your father?" Boromir asked curiously. Sharing a glance, Lance was the one who answered "Elvenking Bregolien of Eryn Glad-Dannas, the Silver Autumn Wood. Hérion is one of our father's advisors and close friend. We've known him our entire lives, he's also fun to prank or help execute them." "No pranks. Honestly, you two are as bad as the Elrondions. Also, Alice, I must speak with you for a moment." Hérion added, motioning for the young elleth to follow him. Alice complied with a slight nod and followed the advisor into the palace, leaving the group of friends to prevent their blonde haired elven friend from committing a crime in their absence. "You _delorcion_! How dare you touch my sister!" Lance exploded, everyone staring in shock as the usually composed prince yelled angrily at Arbellason. "I know she is interested. She just doesn't know it yet, or want to admit it." Arbellason replied stubbornly as Lance once more lunged at him, Aragon and Legolas holding him back.

~Meanwhile~

Hérion and Alice walked to the library, the importance of their talk seeming to become serious as they entered the quiet room. "What is it you wanted to talk about Hérion?" Alice asked innocently and curiously. Hérion sighed before continuing. "You have been betrothed. When Lord Elrond informed me of a certain... Incident, I knew you had to be aware of this now." He started, fully expecting the elleth's shock and quiet. "Man?" Alice replied quietly, Hérion's words sinking in. "You are betrothed, Thenidiel." "Man te?!" Alice demanded shakily, fearing the advisor's answer as she sat down. "Arbellason." He replied slowly. "He spoke with your father five hundred years ago after you left. You must return and speak with him on the matter. Your father consented and preparations have been made for when you return. Lance doesn't know." "Avon cared!" Alice cried in slight panic, clenching her hands into fists as fresh tears spilled from her eyes once more.

"Saes, Thenidiel, al-car ial. Please, don't." Hérion pleaded, his heart breaking as Alice cried. After she had calmed enough, Alice looked her friend in the eye and said "I need to tell Lance before Arbellason does. I still refuse. Will you walk back with me?" "Of course." Hérion agreed and walked back to the garden with a heartbroken Alice. When they arrived, Arbellason strode up to the Autumn wood princess and embraced her in a tight hug, carefully slipping a ring onto her finger as she tensed. The ring was gold with intricate vine designs and a simple oval shaped diamond in its center. A gasp of shock escaped her lips, the ring now beginning to look like a cage on her freedom as she walked quickly to her brother, hiding the ring with her sleeve.

"Could you walk with me for a few minutes Talathion?" Alice asked hurriedly and led her brother further into the gardens before he could answer and her tears could fall again. Arbellason smiled victoriously at Legolas, who was now confused and worried along with everyone else at their friends sudden exit. When the two elves returned, Alice was freely-and still-crying, Lance striding over to the elf that had caused his sister so much pain emotionally than physically in less than a few hours in the same day and lifted his right arm, pulling it back and punching him solidly in the jaw. Everyone gasped in shock as Arbellason staggered back a few steps massaging his jaw, Lance having not displayed such rage before. "If you hadn't already spoken with our father I would have _killed_ you now just for this morning. Instead, you have to go and ask to marry my sister after the way you treated her today because your jealous of someone else?!" Lance yelled angrily, standing in front of Alice protectively as she winced at the word marry, looking over Legolas to see a very confused, hurt, and betrayed look on his face.

Lance was about to hit Arbellason again, but was stopped by Alice this time, who took his place before Arbellason and removed the ring, handing it back to him. "I'm sorry, but I honestly cannot accept this." "Your father has already made preparations, Thenidiel. Are you going to disobey him now? You will get in trouble again." Arbellason asked interestedly as Alice took a deep breath and ignored the people staring at her. "For something like this... Yes. I will disobey him, because I will also still be continuing my travels and will not return home until I have finished a certain task. I will deal with the consequences later. Enjoy the rest of your day." She replied turning around, moving to sit back down on the previously abandoned bench in the awkward silence before Pippin asked "Are you really a princess?" "Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, the two hobbits lightening the mood considerably and gaining a few smiles.

After dinner that night, Alice was hiding in the shadows as Arbellason passed by, looking for her. "Thenidiel! Where are you?" Yelling for her occasionally as Alice kept her silence. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, covering her mouth and stifling a scream as they dragged her down the darkened hall. Struggling, Alice managed to elbow her attacker in the ribs, eliciting a gasp of pain before she was dragged into a room and they closed the door. "That hurt Alice! Also, you let your guard down. Had I been an enemy you would have been taken hostage or killed." Legolas stated as he massaged the spot where she hit him. "Ai! Legolas, I'm so sorry! Why would you do that?!" Alice demanded as she swatted Legolas' hands away to check for any noticeable injuries, Legolas still standing in front of the door before tuning back into reality and stilling his friend's hands.

Chuckling softly he answered her question before any more were asked "I brought you here because Arbellason was standing outside your door, waiting for you." Alice groaned and walked towards the bed, which she now understood was Legolas', and sat down, Legolas moving to sit next to her. "You are free to stay here for the night-until he leaves, of course. I didn't mean-" Alice laughed as Legolas stuttered, both their cheeks turning slightly pink at his words, making him smile. "Would it be alright? Until he leaves, I can't exactly think of anything else to do." Alice said nervously after awhile as Legolas nodded. Standing to pick up his cloak, he told Alice to sleep under the covers, to which she protested as it was _his_ room. Legolas, however, insisted as he would stay on top of the covers to avoid any problems if someone walked in. Agreeing reluctantly, Alice got into bed and curled up on her side to face Legolas, whispering good nights to each other before falling asleep.

Riel- Princess

Ernil- Prince

Man?- What?

Man the?!- With who?!

Avon cared- I refuse

Saes- Please

Al-car ial- Don't cry(I think)


	6. Chapter 6

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

The next morning Elladan and Elrohir went to "wake up" Legolas so they could talk with each other before he left. What they didn't expect to find was said friend sleeping with a certain elven princess. When they opened the door, they purposefully shut it loudly, waking the sleeping elves and alerting them of the twins presence in the room. An awkward silence hung in the air as the four royals simply stared at each other, two in shock, two in confusion. Legolas and Alice glanced at each other, confused as to what they were doing at first before the previous nights events rushed back to them, causing the two to jump out of bed and stand on opposite sides in complete embarrassment.

"Are we interrupting something?" Elladan asked, trying to keep a smile from appearing in his lips. Elrohir took note of how neither of their friends had changed, meaning that Alice only spent the night because something had happened. "If it's Arbellason, he's in the dining hall right now. You have to hurry or he'll start his search again." Elrohir stated quickly, checking the hall before allowing his friend to leave, whispering a quick thanks as she left. Closing the door, the twins then demanded answers from the blonde elf. "Arbellason was standing outside Alice's bedroom, waiting for her. I found Alice hiding in the shadow of a pillar and brought her here, inviting her to stay until morning. Don't start getting ideas, nothing happened." Legolas muttered as he walked to his closet to change. "It looked like something was going on to us." Elrohir stated, laughing at Legolas' as his face started turning red. "Shut up." He muttered once more before continuing getting ready.

~Meanwhile~

Alice walked back to her room silently, trying to calm her racing heart. 'I can't believe that happened. What am I supposed to do now?! Arbellason won't leave me alone and now-' Alice shook her head to rid herself of the next thought, entering her room and locking the door. Alice changed into a long sleeved light blue tunic, placing a black corset like short sleeved tunic over that and dark brown leggings. Slipping on her boots, Alice proceeded to place her book back on the desk when a knock on the door was heard. Turning towards the door, the person knocked repeatedly without giving their name, causing the elleth to unsheathe her dagger and hold it to her side before unlocking the door and throwing it open to reveal her visiter to be a group of elves, wizard, and a man standing outside her door, Lance in particular with his hand raised to keep knocking. A blade was now being held at his throat.

With a shocked gasp, Alice removed her dagger and re-sheathed it panicking. "Ai Valar! Lance are you alright!? I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!" "It's alright Alice. I'm fine, I promise. I actually came to see if you were in your room. Arbellason is looking for you. Again." Lance replied with an annoyed glance down the hall. The fellowship had to leave soon, so they only had a little bit of time to spend in each others company until then. Leaving her room and closing the door, Alice jumped at the sound of her name being called and groaned quietly, mimicking her brother and walking the other way without looking up. The group walked to the dining hall and ate breakfast, then regrouped at the gates of Rivendell. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spoke, watching as the Fellowship left, Aragon sharing one last glance with Arwen before leaving. As they left, Frodo whispered quietly to Gandalf "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left it right?" "Left." The grey wizard answered as he placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

**I know, short chapter, sorry. I've been busy lately so I haven't been able to add any more to this chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

The Fellowship made camp at a rock formation a few days later when they had left Rivendell where they were suddenly scrambling about, hiding from the Crebain of Dunland, sent by Saruman. After that Gandalf began to lead the Fellowship up Caradhras. Frodo slipped and rolled down the hill they were walking on, Aragorn catching him and setting Frodo back on his feet. Reaching up to his neck instinctively, Frodo began to panic as the ring had fallen from his neck and onto the snow somewhere, frantically looking for it with Aragorn. Boromir picked up the ring, slight interest showing once more in his eyes "Boromir." Aragorn called quietly. "So much a danger a little thing can cause. Such a little thing..." He said. "Boromir!" Aragorn called more urgently, catching the Gondorion's attention. "Give the ring to Frodo." "As you wish. I care not." Boromir replied, handing Frodo the ring and ruffling his hair slightly before walking away, Aragorn letting go of his sword as he left. A few hours later Saruman attempted to bring the down down on them by burying them in snow, leaving the decision to Frodo to go through the Mines of Moria. He agreed to go to the mines.

~Meanwhile, in Rivendell~

Elladan and Elrohir had once again declared war on Lance and Alice. Both pairs of twins had spent the last few days having a prank war involving dyes, ropes, dresses, ditches, sleeping droughts, and many, many injuries. Currently, all four elves were in the houses of healing after falling down a fairly steep hill and into a river from a simple truce involved walk. Elladan had a sprained wrist and one broken leg, Lance had a broken arm and mild concussion, Elrohir had three bruised ribs, a concussion, and dislocated his right shoulder, and Alice had a concussion, two broken ribs, and a badly sprained ankle. The latter two of the four having fallen head first and hit quite a few rocks on the way down. Their most frequent guest for the last few days had been their most unwanted-more for Alice's sanity and their anger.

Arbellason had made it his personal goal to ensure that Alice recovered, ignoring her brother's icy glares and the twins unrelenting stares at his back as if he were about to make her injuries worse on purpose. Elrond walked into the room to be met with curses from elves that should have been resting, even if they were practically healed-two of the elves still being slightly concussed not being a good thing. "Rhaich lle! Mibo yrch!" "Eriol lle!" "Enough!" Elrond yelled over the arguing elves as he entered with Arwen following behind him and turned to Arbellason. "Perhaps you could not irritate those in the houses of healing, no matter who they are. You must leave now, for they need quiet." Arbellason made to protest but a stern look from the elf lord silenced him and the persistent elf left the room.

"Hannon lle!" Elladan, Elrohir, Lance, and Alice exclaimed, sitting back down on their beds in relief. "Your welcome." Elrond started "Now, the four of you are fully healed. However, I received word from Bregolien that you are needed back in Autumn Wood, Lance. He would also like to speak with you, Alice." He explained to them, earning confused yet hopeful looks from the fair haired twins. "But Lord Elrond, I am not aloud to return." Alice stated nervously. "Says who?" The elf lord asked patiently, having not gotten an answer the first time he asked. Biting her lip, Alice sighed and finally decided to tell them "Yáviel. Yáviel said I must pay for my mistakes in failing a fight against a band of orcs. She exiled me, told our father I was killed, and allowed me to be thrown off a cliff while fighting the remainder of the Orc band while she watched from a tree. I'm ecstatic to know he knows I'm still alive, but I cannot return so easily." Alice explained with fake enthusiasm. Elrond, Arwen, and the twins stared at Alice with their mouths open in shock, Lance, having heard it already clenched his fists tightly to keep from yelling. "But Yáviel is only your father's advisor. She shouldn't be able to do that, unless she-" "Invoked a council right." Lance interrupted Elladan gloomily and sighed. "When were you going to tell Legolas?" Elrohir asked slowly, to which Alice sighed heavily again, answering softly "Never..."

~Fellowship~

The Fellowship stopped to rest that night and Legolas offered to take the first watch with Aragorn. A few hours later, Frodo, having not been able to sleep at all went for a small walk around their camp. Sam awoke to the sound of Frodo's footsteps and quickly stood to follow him, Gandalf's words echoing through his mind: "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee." And he didn't mean to. The two hobbits informed their ranger and elven friends that they were going for a quick walk and would return before their watches ended and continued walking. Instead of waking Boromir and Gimli for the next watch, Legolas and Aragorn stayed awake the entire night to ensure that Frodo and Sam returned safely, and when they didn't, Legolas went to go find them.

Following the hobbits footprints, Legolas walked until he ran to the edge of the forest where he found signs of a struggle, Frodo's sword Sting and Sam's sword, then a group of four horses in the distance, yelling still audible to his elf hearing. "Let us go or you'll be sorry!" Sam's unmistakable angry yell could be heard, causing Legolas to run back to the camp and force everyone awake, swords in hand. "Everyone wake up! Frodo and Sam have been taken!" Hearing this caused an uproar among the group and they quickly gathered their things and began running in the direction Legolas was now leading them. A few days later the fellowship came across a town and walked around, asking the occasional person if they had seen any halflings lately.

Gandalf lead the group to an inn to stay at until they found Frodo and Sam. The young man, who brought them their drinks was no older than seventeen years of age, overheard their conversation and told them what he knew. "I saw your friends. They were taken to the jail for opposing the sheriff." "How did they oppose him?" Gandalf asked quietly "Apparently they started a fight. Most of us don't believe the sheriff though, it's only a rumor. Why would _hobbits_ suddenly start a fight if they were only passing by." The boy stated as he passed Merry and Pippin their drinks. He was about to give Legolas a drink when he saw his pointed ears and knew he was an elf, his eyes widening at the realization. Aragorn saw this and also came to the same conclusion. "Legolas is not the first elf you have seen." He stated and the fellowship turned to the boy with wide eyes as he nodded, Legolas, more curious then nervous now, asked him "Who? Forgive us for not asking earlier, but what is your name? I am Legolas. These are my friends Gandalf, Strider, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin. Our other two friends are Frodo and Sam."

"Dean, son of John. Nice to meet you. I met an elf maiden ten years ago, or rather, I've known her the majority of my childhood. She was good friends with my parents and like an older sister to my little brother and I." Dean explained. A knowing smile slowly appeared on Gandalf's face as he asked another question "What is her name, if you don't mind me asking?" "Dawn. Her hair is golden like the rising sun with streaks of red on the ends and her eyes are as blue as the twilight sky. She's very nice." Dean explained with a smile as he described his elven friend, Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn smiled at the familiar name and the natural reaction any mortal would have at meeting an elf. Boromir, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin however were slightly confused. "Dean! Hurry and get back to work before the sheriff comes!" The innkeeper called nervously, calling Dean back to reality as he stood quickly, having sat down at some point.

"It was nice meeting you all. If you need anything just call me over. And cover your ears Legolas, the sheriff doesn't exactly like elves! Bye!" Dean said and hurried back to the bar to help with drinks and orders. The fellowship was slightly confused by Dean's sudden nervousness and could only guess it had something to do with the sheriff. "Who is Dawn?" Boromir asked curiously "Alice. Dawn is a name she uses when we pass by towns and she doesn't want anyone to know of her lineage. Like Aragorn, it is a habit that I call him Strider when in places like this." Legolas explained as he undid his elven warrior braids and carefully hid the points of his ears. If the sheriff didn't like elves they would be in more trouble if Legolas got caught as well.

Rhaich le- Curse you

Eriol le- You first

Hannon lle- Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

~Rivendell~

"No." "But Alice, if your father is the one asking you to return, then surely you can?" "No, Elrohir, I cannot. She had informed the other advisors and told them lies in order to get me exiled." Alice sighed. "If 'Dan and I accompany you and Lance to Autumn Wood, would you go?" Elrohir asked quickly as Alice stopped walking and turned to face him. The two younger twins were on their way to Elrond's study to discuss her return when they were suddenly hit on the back of the head-hard. Elrohir and Alice collapsed from the sudden and unexpected attack, their sight blacking out immediately as a rag was held over their noses as well, as if to ensure their attacker they stayed unconscious. In Elrond's study, Lance, Elladan, and Arwen cried out suddenly in pain, clutching their heads, Elrond, also feeling his head start to hurt, looked out the window with foreboding. Two horses were leaving Rivendell with four elves, two on each.

Looking closely Elrond could see an unconscious Elrohir and Alice on the horses with Arbellason and another elf he did not know "Rhaich! Glorfindel! Erestor! Ready the horses and alert the guards immediately!" Elrond yelled as he ran to the healing ward to gather herbs and other supplies. Elladan, Arwen, and Lance explained to the two older elves what had happened and they all but ran towards the training grounds, stables, and armory, calling the guards as they went and prepared to leave. Arwen stayed in Rivendell with Elrond to watch over the elven city and send reinforcements if needed. Elladan, Lance, Erestor, and Glorfindel rode as fast as they could after the four elves leaving Rivendell with Hérion and some of the guards. They were now three days from Rivendell before the group of elves finally caught up with the kidnappers, sighing in slight relief as Alice and Elrohir were now awake and struggling against their captors.

Arbellason had left them in the center of the camp and tied their hands and feet, making it impossible for them to escape. A group of men appeared from the side with a horse drawn cart that appeared to have weapons in it. The cart had a very large lock as well. One of the men dismounted and walked over to Arbellason and his cloaked friend, quietly observing the two bound elves. Recognition flashed in the man's eyes and he instead strode over to Alice, who looked emotionless when he walked up to her until recognition also flashed in her eyes ad well before she quickly hid it. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the elven ranger Dawn of Silver Autumn. It's nice to see you again." The man greeted "The feeling is mutual, Sheriff Trent. It's been, what, five years since we've last spoken? Are you still angry about-" "What do you think Dawn?" Trent hissed angrily. "Of course I'm still angry. In fact, my master would like to speak to you." He added with a fake smile, turning his attention Elrohir who stared back at him defiantly.

"I see you have brought a friend. Excellent! Perhaps you will cooperate better if he comes along. Oh, I have also brought someone who you would undoubtedly protect at this point." Trent continued as he waved his hand towards one of his men who opened the cart and dragged something-someone-out none to gently to the group. With a grunt of pain a boy was dropped roughly in front of Alice and Elrohir. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious boy, already knowing who he was and looked angrily at Trent who was smiling evilly at her in return. "I'm sure you know him but let me reintroduce you. Dawn, meet Sam, son of John. Sam, meet Dawn of Silver Autumn. I'm sure you have an idea as to why he's here." Trent stated. "You are using him as leverage against Dawn." Elrohir stated, anger slowly showing in his eyes. Trent smiled again and turned his attention to the younger Elrondion.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Elladan of Rivendell. I am Sheriff Trent." _'Prince _Elladan_?'_ Alice and Elrohir thought confusedly, not letting if show before they shared a discreet glance and figured out what was happening. _'They think Elrohir is Elladan.'_ The elves thought in shock, though not entirely surprised at how Elladan and Elrohir could be mistaken for each other. Though this new information secretly caused Alice more distress and panic, her panic still showed enough to make the elves worry as well and the man smile triumphantly. "Now then, would you be so kind as to step into the cart with your friends. Lord Arbellason, escort the elves hiding in the bushes to the cart as well." Trent stated as the cloaked being was suddenly behind Elladan, Lance, Glorfindel, and Erestor with their knives drawn, both blades held against the older twins' throats and forcing them to comply.

Trent ignored the elves and dragged Sam's unconscious form back to the cart, smiling at Alice as she began to look angry and panicked. Trent held his sword up to Sam's throat and waited for the elves to get into the cart before throwing Sam in, then locked the door and quickly rode towards his destination, Arbellason and the cloaked being ridig behind him. Elladan and Lance quickly untied their younger siblings and untied Sam, checking his vitals and looking for any serious injuries. "Alice, saes, calm down. Sam will be fine." Lance assured his sister who was now openly panicking. "What exactly did you do to make the Sheriff of a town of men angry?" Hérion asked worriedly and concerndly. "I might have revealed him to be a fraud to the townspeople. Other than that I'm not sure."

"Is that all?" Glorfindel pressed the issue. "I turned him down five years ago alright." Alice confessed quickly with a heavy sigh as she rubbed soothing circles on Sam's temples as he slept. Elladan, Elrohir, Lance, Heríon, Glorfindel, and Erestor gave Alice disbelieving looks of shock, their mouths hanging open as Erestor then voiced his thoughts "You now have an elf and a man obsessed with you. Competing for your affection where one will eventually stop and the other continues." "What about Legolas?" Elladan and Elrohir asked as Alice visibly paled at the thought. "Ai, Valar. Can you let me think of a plan first?" She asked, Alice and Lance's way of saying they had no idea what to do at the moment.

~Fellowship~

Gandalf paced the entire length of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Merry and Pippin were sitting on one of the beds by the window, Boromir and Gimli sat at a table on one side of the room smoking their pipes, and Aragorn and Legolas stood against the wall lost in thought. "We need to negotiate with whoever is in charge to help Frodo and Sam." Gandalf started "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Dawn were still in this town she could have helped us." Boromir added. Legolas and Aragorn shared an amused glance before they heard the townspeople outside begin to yell. Moving to the window they could understand why. The Sheriff, Trent, had returned with a cloaked stranger and dark haired elf they recognized as Arbellason and was unlocking the cart, letting seven elves and a boy to step out before leading one of the elves, who had red and blonde hair towards where they expected the towns mayor to be. The Fellowship stared in shock as the boy lead the remaining five elves to the inn, Legolas and Aragorn chasing after Merry and Pippin as the two hobbits ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

Sam awoke to whispering and a familiar, comforting rubbing motion on the sides of his head. When he opened his eyes, Sam was met with kind twilight blue eyes and a relieved smile. "Dawn?" Sam whispered hopefully. "Hush, Sam. You are safe now, go back to sleep." Dawn's lyrical voice whispered, prompting Sam to close his eyes once more. When Sam woke up again, it was to the sound of a lock being opened, and he bolted upward, turning around to see the surprised faces of Dawn and her elven friends "What-" "We'll explain later. Could you show my friends to the inn? I need to speak with the mayor for a few minutes Sam. Stay out of trouble, don't let Dean leave the inn either." Dawn said quickly as they exited the cart and she walked confidently to the mayor with Trent and his companions behind them.

"So, the inn is this way. I'm Sam, youngest son of John." Sam started "Hello. I am Lance, these are my friends Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Hérion. We've heard quite a bit about you and your brother, Dean." Lance replied as Sam's eyes widened in awe. "You're the elves from Dawn's stories! We've heard a lot about you and your adventures." Sam said excitedly as they entered the inn. Suddenly Sam was pulled to the side by a boy they could tell was his brother. "Sam! Sam thank the Valar you're alright!" Dean exclaimed as Merry and Pippin hugged the elves around their legs tightly, Legolas and Aragorn smiling widely as they saw their friends. "Legolas! Ara-Strider! What are you doing here?!" The twins whisper screamed as they attempted to remove the hobbits hugging them. After an hour of explanations and greetings, everyone turned to the door opening and saw Alice walk in with an annoyed frown gracing her features, said frown disappearing as she neared her friends.

"Dawn!" Sam and Dean exclaimed as Merry and Pippin called "Alice!" At the same time, said elleth now trying to stay upright as the hobbits hugged her legs and the two brothers hugged her properly. "Hey you two... Merry! Pippin! What are you doing here?!" Alice whisper screamed as the group of four led her to their table in the back. Saying that Alice was shocked was an understatement. She was terrified. The Fellowship was coming too close to finding out the real reason why she was there "Frodo and Sam were taken here for a crime they didn't commit." Gandalf explained, throwing Alice into even more shock that she had to sit down. "Crime?!" She whispered, everyone looking at her worriedly. "Yes. What did you talk to the mayor about?" Erestor asked before anything else could be said, gathering everyone's attention. "Oh, right. I just explained to the mayor that whatever incident had been caused by our arrival was a misunderstanding. Sheriff Trent is being punished for dragging Sam into his plan and lying about us wanting to hurt the town." Alice replied and continued "I had just returned from clearing your names of any phony crime in exchange for something I am still considering. If I had known you were here as well, I could have made arrangements for you not to be suspected of anything. Now if you don't mind, I need to speak to him about our hobbits."

With that, Alice stood and turned to leave, but not before swiping Legolas' drink and taking a quick swig of the ale before handing it back and leaving. The elves and the fellowship stared after her in shock while Dean and Sam just shook their heads with amused smiles and explained why she drank the ale. "She's nervous and under a lot of stress right now. That exchange she was talking about, please don't tell her we told you, but the mayor has been trying to get her to marry his son ever since he turned twenty." Dean started "Dawn refuses, but then she also has to keep the sheriff from doing anything. The reason she left was that they both wouldn't leave her alone, so she was going to travel more. When she came back to visit, though, they just got worse." Sam finished sadly as Lance laid his head in his hands and sighed, mumbling "Arbellason. Sheriff Trent. The mayor's son... Legolas, you better make a move before you lose her and we lock you two in a room!" Legolas brought his tankard to his mouth to cover the blush appearing on his, everyone turning towards the door once more as Alice ran in and to their table with a panicked expression.

"Hide me!" She whispered quietly, looking back to the door "What?" Gandalf, Aragorn, and the elves asked in shock. "Don't ask questions just, please, hide me! Now!" "Lady Dawn?" A voice called from outside, making Alice panic even more before turning to Legolas. "Not a word. From any of you!" She threatened before grabbing Legolas' hand and running upstairs as the three subjects of topic entered entered the inn. "Which is your room?" "Last door at the end of the hall, to the left." The two elves ran to the end of the hall and closed the door behind them quietly. Alice walked over to the window and groaned as the mayor's son was asking people if they had seen her. Legolas walked up to Alice and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump and attack on instinct. Legolas let out a surprised yell and fell back as Alice covered his mouth and held a dagger to his neck, Alice straddling his waist as she stared at him with an intense fear Legolas had never seen in her eyes before.

Alice blinked a few times and realized that her dagger was at her friends throat and quickly removed it, dropping but it the floor beside them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I just-you startled me and I-" "Alice?" Legolas stopped Alice's rambling nervously "Yes?" "Could you please help me up first?" Legolas asked, a blush starting to appear on his face. Alice looked at their position confusedly before blushing and standing, offering Legolas a hand and pulling him up. "Sorry." She whispered, afraid to speak any louder. "It's alright." Legolas replied, equally quiet as an awkward silence took over. Both Legolas and Alice slowly inched closer to each other, Legolas taking Alice's hands in his. "Alice, how are you feeling?" "Alright, I suppose. Though none of us will be leaving any time soon, especially with Frodo and Sam in jail." "He won't let them go, will he?" "No. But we do have options." Alice stated as she and Legolas moved to sit at the table in the fellowship's room.

"One: Enter a competition to free them. Two: Let me go to the jail in the middle of the night, break them out, and continue your quest. Or Three: Marry the mayor's son and live the rest of my immortal life in misery." Alice stated, Legolas looking at her shocked before finding his voice to answer. "I'd rather go to the competition and fight orcs and have you free the hobbits than leave you here with an option like that." Alice bit her lip and said that she would tell him more about the competition with everyone as they stood and carefully opened the door. Seeing no one outside, the two elves walked back to their friends downstairs and were about to sit down when a pair of arms wrapped around Alice's waist, startling her and making her bump into Legolas. Legolas and Alice fell onto the floor once more and were now in a very compromising position. Legolas was now leaning over Alice, his arms on either side of her head to keep from completely falling on her, and was now kissing her as well. Shocked gasps filled the room from the fellowship and elves while the men and women at the bar and nearby tables whistled and cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

Legolas felt a shock of electricity run through his body the moment his lips met Alice's. They continued to stare into each others eyes, even when they pulled away from the sudden kiss and continued to lie on the floor. A nervous cough was heard and the two elves looked up to see everyone staring at them, a certain dark haired elf staring murderously at the woodland prince. Lance was trying not to smile but failed when Elladan and Elrohir sent him wider smiles, making the three of them laugh quietly. "Finally!" The three young elves muttered as they watched Legolas help Alice stand, Arbellason's hand inching towards his sword slowly as he spoke "Legolas, what are you doing here?" "Arbellason, two of our friends were captured. We are merely here to help them, then leave." "Really? Well then you can't leave so soon. The mayor has announced that the hobbits will participate in the upcoming competition." "WHAT!?" "I do believe that Thenidiel is supposed to deal with a marriage proposal in Autumn Wood."

That shocked them into silence. Alice stared at Arbellason in horror, Lance was enraged, Hérion, Glorfindel, and Erestor looked at him unimpressed and angry, and the fellowship, the twins and Aragorn were shocked. Dean and Sam were confused, then they became worried when Legolas stepped in front of Alice as if challenging the dark haired elf to a fight, making her panic once more and step in between her two friends. "You-" Alice hissed at Arbellason "are out of line. Do not decide when I still have an answer to give. And you-" she pointed at Legolas "are being reckless. Do not except a challenge so quickly or it will be your undoing!" "Thenidiel, you have been engaged for the past five hundred years-" "And because of a certain advisor I am missing and have been proclaimed dead for the past eight hundred I have not been home! There may be preparations for my return but I would rather hear it coming from my father in person, not you!" Alice snapped angrily back at Arbellason, cutting him off and not caring if anyone heard her right now or not.

Alice stormed out of the inn and ran to the jail, surprising the townspeople. "Frodo! Sam!" She called desperately "Alice?" A voice called from her left and she ran towards the voice. Frodo and Sam were standing in a cell, watching with hopeful eyes and curiosity as Alice knelt before them and started using peices of metal to unlock it. "What are you doing Alice?" Sam whispered as a metallic click sounded throughout the room, the cell door sliding open noisily. "I picked the lock. I'm breaking you out and if they have a problem with this arrangement, they will talk me. Our friends are waiting at the inn, let's go!" Alice rushed and dragged the hobbits by the hand outside and lead them to the inn. "Sam! Frodo!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed happily and ran to their friends while Gandalf looked at her suspiciously.

"Alice, how did you get them out?" He asked slowly. "I picked the lock." She stated bluntly. "You what?" Boromir and Gimli asked, shocked "I. Picked. The. Lock. Is it really that hard to understand?" Lance sighed and Hérion pinched the bridge of his nose while Erestor and Glorfindel laughed. "I believe that is enough excitement for one day. Let us all go to bed first, then decide what to do." Gandalf suggested "You will have to leave tomorrow morning then. I can still explain this but you have to be far enough away." Alice said nervously as Arbellason stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that." He whispered, earning a room full of glares as he left. Once Frodo and Sam had eaten everyone went to bed for the night.

~The next day~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!?" Sheriff Trent screamed angrily at the guards as he stood outside the jail. "A thousand pardons sheriff, but Dawn has returned, and the halflings were friends of her's, we didn't want to invoke the wrath of the Eldar for imprisoning the innocent." One of the guards explained calmly as his partner looked around nervously, spotting a certain elleth walking towards them and signaled the sheriff to turn around. "Good morning Sheriff. How are you this fine morning?" Dawn asked the enraged man cheerily. "You released my prisoners!" He snarled angrily.

By now a crowd had formed by the inn down the street to settle some distance until their conversation ended. "How do you know I did it if you never saw them leave?" Dawn asked amusedly, turning and walking back to the inn with such confidence that Trent screamed at her again, the mayor, having seen this, had the guards lock him in jail for disturbing the peace. Arrangements had been made earlier that morning about bringing Dean and Sam with her on her travels. Their father had just passed away, having fallen in battle during a hunting trip, their mother passed away when they were still children. Hearing of John's passing hurt Dawn terribly, but she couldn't allow her grief to show now as she met up with Lance, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, Hérion, Dean, and Sam by the forest. Dean and Sam had revealed to the elves that they were also from the Dúnedain, giving them enough reason to travel with the elves, their next destination being Eryn Glad-Dannas. "One problem done. Three more to go." Dawn muttered bitterly as she approached the group of elves and humans.

Their parting with the fellowship had been brief to avoid the sheriff, as they were going to Moria and not Autumn Wood. However, there was a chance that their paths wold cross once more, as they had to pass through Lothlorien to continue. "Before we say anything else, has Alice taught you how to pick a lock?" Elrohir asked seriously. "Yes." The siblings answered curiously, eliciting cheers from Lance and the twins and mumbling from the advisors and Balrog slayer. As they made camp that night, a strange yet familiar presence appeared, seeing Alice made the stranger smile brightly and engulf her in a bone crushing hug. "Alice! You have no idea how much I've missed you! How've you been?" "Ali!" "Skitty! Natalie! I'm well, we were just on our way to Autumn Wood." "Would you like to join us?" Lance asked with a smile as Skitty released Alice and nodded enthusiastically and Natalie cheered happily.

Seeing Dean and Sam made Natalie even more curious as to what they were doing. "Hahaha. Dean, Sam, this is Skitty the Aqua wizard and Natalie the Purple wizard. Skitty, Natalie, this Dean and his younger brother Sam. Sons of John and Mary of the Dúnedain." Alice introduced and Skitty jumped up and down excitedly. "This means you're coming too right? This is so awesome! You are going to love Autumn Wood, I swear. They don't call it silver for nothing either." Skitty exclaimed and magically started the camp fire and set everything up, impressing the young rangers. "Oh, watch this!" Natalie whispered to the two and waved her wand at the ground, making a patch of purple lilies appear and sparkle then burst into purple flames and become a pale purple colored cat. "What? No! I wanted lilies, not a purple cat!" Natalie exclaimed and was about to get rid of the cat until it meowed innocently at her.

"Awwwww. You're so cute! I'm gonna call you Lily!" She said and cuddled the cat. "Wow. Wizards are truly amazing." Sam commented, making Natalie smile brightly and sit down beside them, talking about magic and adventures. Elladan and Elrohir, being the great friends they are, brought up the incident that almost caused a fight and possible the death of someone "What will you do when your father finds out you kissed Legolas?" The conversations stopped at that, the two newly arrived wizards looking at Alice in shock "You kissed Legolas?!" They exclaimed and demanded what happened and about how her father would react. "It was an accident. Arbellason startled me and bumped into Legolas, causing us to fall." "Making the kiss unavoidable." Skitty laughed as her elven friend began to blush, muttering in elvish that made them all laugh.

~Gates of Moria~

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf replied, frustrated. After a minutes passed, Pippin and Merry then tried to keep themselves entertained by throwing rocks into the lake. Aragorn rushed over and stopped them, whispering quietly "Do not disturb the water." Frodo repeated the words on the gate quietly and realization overtook his features. "It's a riddle! Speak "friend" and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" "Mellon." Gandalf answered, everyone watching in amazement as the doors slowly opened. Gandalf lead the fellowship into the mines with Frodo brining up the rear.

"Soon, Master elf, you will witness the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beers, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine, a mine!" Gimli exclaimed. Boromir looked around and saw a skeleton "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" He realized and backed up, Legolas walking closer to a skeleton and taking an arrow that protruded from its chest. "Goblins!" He hissed, drawing his bow and notching an arrow into the darkness. "We should have never here. Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled as the hobbits backed away towards the door, a tentacle slithering up behind Frodo and wrapping around his ankle, making him yell in surprise. Sam turned around quickly to help him, yelling for Aragorn by his name as a ranger, Strider. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir proceeded to fight off the monster and managed to get Frodo down before running back into the mines. The e trance to the mines collapsed when the monster pursued them, leaving them only one real choice of where to go. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the darkness of the world." Gandalf warned and lead the group further into Moria.


	11. Chapter 11

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

~Moria~

The Fellowship stopped to rest for a while, not knowing the time, and waited for Gandalf to choose a tunnel. Legolas sat on a rock by Aragorn, lost in thought as the ranger smoked his pipe quietly, observing his friend's silence. Suddenly Legolas let out a hiss of pain and clutched his head, shocking Aragorn and the others. "Legolas?! What's wrong?" Aragorn asked "Something has happened. I don't know what it is, but I thought I heard Alice's voice. We need to get out of here." Legolas answered just as Gandalf stood, laud an encouraging hand on Frodo's shoulder after their conversation, and pointed towards the tunnel on the left. "He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed "Not quiet. But when in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said and lead the fellowship on, Aragorn keeping a careful watch on his elven friend.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf whispered and made the crystal in his staff light up, revealing the place they were in. The Fellowship looked in awe at the room they were in, it was filled with pillars that seemed to disappear above them while the room around them seemed to be endless in the light Gandalf summoned. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city, Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said quietly, his voice echoing in the cavernous hall as they walked. "Now there's an eye opener for you, no mistake." Sam commented in awe. A sliver of light shone through an open door, Gimli gasped and immediately ran to the light filled room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, trying in vain to stop him. The Fellowship followed after Gimli and were met with quite a horrific sight. The room was full of dwarf skeletons surrounding a large rectangular stone in the middle where the light shone. "No. No..." Gimli sobbed as he fell to his knees, reading the inscription on the stone. "No." "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. It is as I feared then, he is dead." Gandalf whispered as Boromir placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder as he said a short prayer to Balin.

~Forest~

On their way to Lothlorien, the elves and their friends ran into a band of orcs, all of which seemed fixated on the fair haired twins and their elven friends rather than the two young rangers and wizards. "Don't let them escape!" One of the orcs, the least no doubt, yelled at the others as they fought and were defeated. Skitty and Natalie shot countless light spells at the orcs and were forced to continue running on to Lothlorien with Sam and Dean while Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, Hérion, Lance, and Alice followed, killing orcs as they went. Suddenly, a pain filled cry reached everyone's ears as they turned to see Alice get stabbed by an Orc in the side, Lance standing behind her with a look of pure shock on his face as another Orc lay dead at his feet.

Obviously the Orc that had stabbed Alice was originally trying to stab Lance when his back was turned, prompting Alice, who was closest, to deflect the orc's blade but ended up being stabbed instead. The Orc grinned maliciously at Alice and pushed its sword further, twisting it slightly to the side. Hearing a pained gasp, Lance quickly killed the Orc and caught his sister before she fell, Hérion, Glorfindel, Erestor, and the twins running to them quickly to help remove the blade and assess the wound. "The sword was poisoned. We must reach Lothlorien at all costs." Glorfindel stated.

Realization dawned on Hérion as he turned to look at the forest around them, the trees whispering a single word to him before they called out to the elves of the Golden Wood. "Twilight... Alice, do you have enough strength to call Twilight?" Hérion asked quickly as their friends gave him looks of surprise and shock. "Twilight is in Autumn Wood, Hérion! He'll never reach us in time!" Lance yelled in panic as he tried to stop the bleeding as Elladan and Elrohir tried to help bind the wound. "No, he isn't. Bregolien sent Twilight to Lothlorien before we departed for Rivendell because he refused every elf to be his new master. When Alice left you and I were practically the only elves in Autumn Wood who could ride him, your father as well." Hérion explained. "He sent Twilight away when he threw Yáviel off his back." Lance added. Without sparing anyone a glance, Alice lifted her fingers to her lips and whistled a clear, simple tune, stoping as the sound of fast hoofbeats were heard immediately and a light gray horse with a silvery mane and tail stopped in front of them.

/) /)

(^.^)

( n n)


	12. Chapter 12

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

**" 'Enemy' "**

_"Language"_

The elves stared in shock as Twilight stopped in front of them before Lance quickly picked up Alice and mounted the horse. "Try not to stop so much, especially when you encounter the patrol." Glorfindel yelled as Lance urged Twilight to run faster. Glorfindel, Erestor, Hérion, and the twins climbed into the trees to catch up and stopped when they found Dean, Sam, Natalie, and Skitty being stopped and questioned with arrows pointed in their faces. Glorfindel and Erestor jumped down to explain that they were in a rush to see Lady Galadriel and were allowed to continue with the Lothlorien elves behind them. Lance, on the other hand, rode by the Lorien elves completely without stopping, ignoring their shouts to stop when someone recklessly (and quite stupidly) jumped in front of Twilight, causing the horse to rear back and almost throw off his riders.

"Haldír, are you mad?!" Lance exclaimed as he calmed Twilight. "You weren't stopping. What happened?" Haldír asked as Lance dismounted and carefully took his sister into his arms, trying not to jostle her injured side too much. "_Saes_, Haldír, help her. We were ambushed by a band of orcs and Alice jumped in front if an attack that was about to kill me. She needs help." Lance pleaded as Haldír's eyes widened at the sight of the injury and nodded for Lance to follow him. When they arrived, Lance reluctantly handed Alice to one of the healers and watched them work from the door as if something terrible would befall his injured sister. Erestor and Glorfindel pulled him away from the door when Haldír announced Lady Galadriel wished to speak with them, saying that Alice would be alright without him for a while.

~Moria~

Gimli whispered a prayer to Balin as the Fellowship looked around the room wearily and rested. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispered to Aragorn as Gandalf found a book in one of the dwarf skeletons hands. Carefully taking the book, Gandalf blew away the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated on the cover for who knows how long and opened it. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall." Gandalf started, drawing the others attention to him "We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums...in the deep." Gandalf looked up and turned a bloodstained page, Pippin back away slowly holding his hat and staff. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out... They are coming!" As Gandalf finished reading, Pippin touched the arrow within a dwarf skeleton that was sitting precariously on the edge of a well and tipped it over.

The skeleton fell into the well with a loud bang, hitting the walls as it fell, each hit louder than the last and echoing throughout Moria. Suddenly, a chain was dragged into the well, having been attached to the skeleton, and rattled loudly down the hollow shaft, soon followed by a bucket that fell just as loudly. The whole thing fell with a last resounding bang that put the Fellowship on edge. Gandalf walked over to Pippin and angrily took his staff and hat back "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us if your stupidity!" He said as Pippin looked down guiltily. Boom... Boom... Boom boom boom... The distinct sound of drums and screeching echoed throughout the previously silent Moria.

Sam motioned for Frodo to look at his sword when it started glowing "Orcs!" Legolas stated as Boromir ran to the door and began to close it. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled as he and Legolas went to help Boromir block the door. A thunderous roar sounded from behind the door as Boromir checked to see what else was there when he turned back to the Fellowship and said with fake enthusiasm "They have a Cave Troll!" As Legolas handed Aragorn spears that were used to block the door. The three backed away, weapons drawn, to stand with the others. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli stated with a growl as he held up his axe while standing on Balin's tomb. The doors broke open and fight began as the orcs came pouring in, Legolas starting by firing an arrow.

~Lothlorien~

The first thing Alice noticed when she woke up was the intense brightness of the light. Closing them quickly, Alice let out a small groan and turned her head to the side to avoid the sudden light as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. _'Where am I?'_ She thought and sat up quickly, regretting it as the movement jostled her injured side and caused a terrible headache to appear. Alice blinked a few times time dispel the dizziness and breathed deeply for a few seconds to control her breathing at the pain. Looking around, Alice was reminded of Lothlorien before the previous days events rushed back to her and she got up from bed, carefully pulled on her boots, and left the quiet room. The hall was quiet except for the occasional bird chirping and elf walking by, fulfilling their duties for the day. Alice walked further into the Golden Wood and heard yelling coming from the stables. "_Daro_, Twilight!" An elf yelled with slight panic as Twilight reared back, stomping the ground and trying to escape the elves.

When Twilight threw off an elf that attempted to rude him, Alice stepped out from behind the tree she was watching from and whistled a soft time that would always alert the horse to her presence. The elves immediately stopped and quickly backed away from the still angry and panicked horse as Alice walked closer "Twilight, _mellon nin_,_ saes, daro_." She called in a soft, comforting voice, stilling Twilight's frantic movements, albeit not as much as he continued to pull at his confining reigns. Alice walked up to the light gray horse, removed her arm from around her stomach, and gently petted Twilight, effectively coming him down while murmuring quietly. "Hush, _mellon nin. Le tríw hi_..." Alice whispered as she carefully, and as lightly as possible, removed the reigns that were shockingly tight, and quickly removed them. Twilight backed up once more as a Lothlorien guard approached to take the reigns from Alice, who glared dangerously at the ellon before turning back to her ever faithful horse. "Calm down Twilight, _mellon nin, le tríw hi. Le tríw hi_." She repeated softly and sighed as Twilight finally calmed down.

"Thenidiel Rosalyniel have you lost your mind?!" The unmistakable voice of Hérion yelled from the other side of the training fields, making said elleth sigh at the use of her name. Lance and the twins ran past the advisor and immediately checked her fire any more injuries before suffocating her in bone crushing hugs. _'If only I had been stronger and my spells didn't always turn into animals, Ali wouldn't have gotten hurt.'_ Natalie thought as she hugged her now awake friend and announced that she was leaving to visit a friend. Elladan and Elrohir explained that they too had to leave and return to Rivendell with Erestor and Glorfindel to help Lord Elrond and Arwen, leaving a few hours later until Alice, Lance, Dean, Sam, and Skitty returned to see Lady Galadriel with Haldír.

~Moria~

The Fellowship fought the enemy while trying to stay within each others sight. Gandalf knocked out an Orc with his staff and slew another with his sword, Merry and Pippin fought back to back a few feet away and were doing a good job of fighting. Boromir tried to stay as close as he could to Merry and Pippin so if they were in trouble he could get to them easily. Legolas fired arrows at the orcs and slew the ones that were closer with his dual white knives, Sam was also doing a good job of fighting the orcs, hitting them with his fillet frying pan and letting whoever passed by kill them as they fought. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He exclaimed as he hit another Orc that was soon trampled on by its own kind.

Gimli fought with every ounce of anger he had at the orcs for killing Balin and the dwarves and continuing to reside in Moria. Aragorn tried to stay as close as he could to Frodo, turning at the sound of the doors breaking and watching as the cave troll fought his friends. "Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yelled as the cave troll cornered him behind a pillar and attacked him, slowly driving him into a corner. "Frodo!"Aragorn called frantically and grabbed a nearby spear, stabbing the troll in the stomach ad trying to drive back. The troll instead grabbed the spear and threw Aragorn aside so that he hit one of the pillars and was momentarily dazed. The cave troll, now having a weapon, turned towards Frodo once more and impaled him with the spear. The Fellowship stopped fighting as they heard a groan of pain and watched in shock and fear as his eyes slipped shut.

Saes- Please

Daro- Stop

Le tríw hi- You are fine now

**Sorry this took so long. Let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

_'Thoughts'_

**Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but I am working on it. I'm also in other process of writing my next chapter for my other stories. Let me know what you think of them and, as always, read and enjoy. I'll try to update again soon. **

**...**

Merry and Pippin watched in shock as Frodo's eyes closed. Time seemed to stand still as everyone, Fellowship and orcs, stopped to see Frodo fall, and their fights continues with haste to quickly end the enemy. Sharing a determined glance, Merry and Pippin let out a battle cry of their own ad jumped onto the troll's back and began stabbing it repeatedly. Boromir and Gimli slashed at the troll's legs in a joint effort to make it fall, "Frodo!" Sam called and fought his way through to get to Frodo, Gandalf at first stared in shock as the hobbit he was closest to, besides Bilbo, had been stabbed with a spear, and continued his fight in anger towards the orcs and troll. Legolas maneuvered around the troll so its chain would wrap around one of the stone columns and ran on top of it, shooting it with an arrow in the back of the neck before jumping down and aiming another arrow directly at its throat.

The troll fell dead after being shot and the orcs had been defeated, giving the Fellowship a reprieve from the battle. Rushing to Frodo, Aragorn turned him over and was shocked when he heard Frodo gasp. "He's alive!" Sam called and dropped to his knees beside hi friend "I'm alright." Frodo replied. Aragorn's shoulders slumped as he sighed in relief "But how? That spear could have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn stated, still curious. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a smile and watched as Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a shirt of mithril rings underneath. "Mithril!" Gimli gasped in awe "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." He stated, and froze when he heard more drums and screeching in the distance. Glancing at each other with concern, Gandalf turned to the Fellowship and said "To the Bridge of Kazad-dûm!" And pointed then in the direction of the bridge.

~Lothlorien~

Hérion, Haldír, Lance, Alice, Dean, Sam, and Skitty walked back to Lady Galadriel's conference room to discuss their journey to Autumn Wood. While there, they made a few plans in case they were stopped or ran into any problems. _'I know what it is your heart seeks, yet your mind denies it.'_ Alice looked over to Galadriel quickly in shock before turning back to Skitty and Dean's argument about Bregolien's elven guard. Alice had changed into a simple pale blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves, and looked just about fed up with the escalating fight. A knock on the door made Skitty and Dean stop and turn to the door while everyone else looked over calmly and curious. "Come in." Galadriel called softly with a small smile. The door opened to reveal an elleth with long blonde hair, bright water blue eyes and wearing a light purple dress. "You wished to speak with me, Lady Galadriel?" "Stella!" Alice said enthusiastically and practically jumped out of her chair to hug her friend. "Alice!" Stella said brightly as she returned the hug and turned to Galadriel. "Yes, I did indeed. I would like you to journey to Autumn Wood with Alice and Lance. I believe it would be good for you to venture to your friends home after a long time." Galadriel replied with a calm smile _'Do not deny where your heart wishes to go._' She spoke mentally in a knowing tone of voice. Stella smiled brightly as well and nodded as she sat down next to Alice.

~Moria~

The Fellowship ran out of the the room and back out into the hall, as fast as they could. The orcs appeared and circled around them, climbing down from the columns, walls, and out doors, surrounding them and getting ready to attack. A growling sound could be heard from the other end of the hall, then began to glow red, orange, and yellow. The orcs froze and trembled with visible fear and ran back to their hiding places, to wherever they had come from, if only to get away from the new arrival. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly as Gandalf sighed and closed his eyes. "A Balrog-a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf yelled as he turned the other way and urged the Fellowship to continue to run towards the bridge. As they ran, the growls of the Balrog became louder and shook the cavernous mountain with every fiery glow that followed them. When Boromir ran down a flight of stairs he almost fell, not noticing that it cut off abruptly.

Legolas quickly ran down the stairs and pulled Boromir back onto the platform, the rest of the Fellowship stopping just behind them to find that the staircase spiraled downward and continued on. The Fellowship was forced to stop once more as a gap in the stairs now stood in their way, the Balrog's fiery presence getting closer the longer they stood there. Legolas then took a step back and jumped over the gap, landing on the stairs across from his friends and looked to where they had previously come from and motioned to Gandalf to jump, who hesitated a moment before jumping the distance. Boromir grabbed hold of Merry and Pippin and also jumped, a part of the ceiling falling and taking a foot of the stairs with it. Legolas fired arrows at the orcs that tried to hit them from higher up and shot them directly between the eyes. "Sam!" Aragorn motioned for Sam to come towards him and threw him to Boromir. As he reached for Gimli, the dwarf held up a hand and stopped him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He yelled over the commotion, and jumped the distance to the stairs, nearly falling back and was prevented from falling when Legolas grabbed him by the beard in time. "NOT THE BEARD!" Gimli shouted as he was pulled over by the elf and watched in shock as the ceiling took off a larger piece of the stairs, this one with Aragorn and Frodo still on it, forcing them to climb back up.

Aragorn held Frodo steady and told him to lean back as a portion of the stairs behind them was destroyed, then leaned forward to make the stairs fall towards their friends and jumped into their awaiting arms as the stairs collided and fell. The Fellowship continued on without looking back and crossed the bridge, all except Gandalf, who turned to face the Balrog that now stood before him. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted. Frodo saw Gandalf standing on the bridge ad yelled his name in fear. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udūn!" He yelled, conjuring a sphere of light around himself as the Balrog brought down its fiery sword, only to be deflected. "Go back to the shadows!" The wizard yelled through clenched teeth as the Fellowship watched in shock and fear of what was about to happen. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled as he held up his sword and staff together then slammed his staff onto the bridge.

As the Balrog took a step closer the bridge in front of Gandalf collapsed, taking the fiery monster with it. Everyone sighed in relief as Gandalf turned to walk across the bridge, but was suddenly pulled over the edge he had created with a final crack from the Balrog's whip. Hanging on to the edge by just his arms, Gandalf looks at the Fellowship and whispers his final words to them before letting go. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf fell into the dark abyss of Moria after the Balrog. "Gandalf! No!" Frodo screamed as Boromir was forced to carry the hobbit out of the large cavern. "Aragorn!" Boromir called to the stunned ranger, who stared at where his old friend had fallen a moment longer before turning and after the others and outside. Boromir put Frodo down and held Gimli back from re-entering Moria with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Legolas, stunned, just stood where he was in momentary shock at losing one if his oldest and dearest friends, being immortal making it all the more harder to deal with.

Merry sat with Pippin and tried to give his friend some comfort as they both cried, Sam sat with his head in his hands and also cried for the loss of a dear friend. Aragorn sheathed sword and turned to Legolas with determination and a hint of hurt still in his eyes. "Legolas, get them up." "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded as he turned to the ranger now in charge of leading their company. "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn replied as he turned and helped Sam up. "On your feet Sam. Frodo?" The ranger called frantically, turning towards the direction of Lothlorien to see Frodo walking ahead. "Frodo!" Aragorn called worriedly, and watched with the others as the hobbit turned towards them and allowed the tears to fall, being one of the many-or even few-hobbits to be more attached to the Gray Wizard than any other they had met on the quest so far. Aragorn quickly led the way to Lothlorien, keeping a close eye on the hobbits with his companions to ensure they didn't fall behind or stop.


	14. Chapter 14

_'Thoughts'_

_"Language"_

**" 'Enemy' "**

The Fellowship finally stopped to rest for a moment when they reached Lothlorien and continued on walking. They looked around suspiciously, the only ones being calm were Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The hobbits looked around in awe at the forest, taking in its beauty as they walked with curiosity and caution. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives among these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power! Those who look upon her, fall under her spell..." Gimli said to the hobbits as they walked. As Frodo was looking around, a melodic female voice whispered through his head, speaking simply his name. "...and are never seen again." Gimli continued quietly as the voice in Frodo's head continued. _'... Your coming to us...' _A pair of blue eyes flashed through his mind_. '...is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring bearer!'_ The voice finished as he looked around, startled, and Sam turned to him worriedly. "Mr. Frodo?" "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!" Gimli stated confidently as he turned to look at the hobbits, only to an arrow pointed in his face when turning back around. The Fellowship was surrounded on all sides by a patrolling group of elves, each having an arrow notched to their bow, aiming at one of eight companions. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." One of the elves said calmly as he stepped forward to speak to them. Gimli growled quietly as he said this. _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thrandulion."_ The elf greeted.

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldír o Lorien."_ Legolas replied, also in elvish. _"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ Haldír greeted Aragorn, who replied quietly. "So much for the legendary curtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli Tate's angrily as he gave Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldír an annoyed look. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldír replied. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" Gimli growled as Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered disapprovingly "That was not so courteous!" As Haldír looked towards Frodo, who looked back at the elf uncomfortably as he repeated what had been said in his mind. "You bring great evil here. You can go no further." He said, turning to Aragorn ad Legolas as he spoke his last sentence. Before the two could reply, however, a figure walked out from behind a tree and ran over to them with a relieved smile. "Aragorn, Legolas, you're all here! Are you alright?" The fellowship looked at the new arrival with surprise, while the aforementioned friends looked at them with shock. Haldír sighed and turned to address the person who was smiling innocently at him. "What are you doing here, Thenidiel? You were supposed to stay with the others." He asked, glancing suspiciously at the way she held her arm, shrugging sheepishly as she did so. "I wanted to go for a walk, and there wasn't much else to do other than plan your hypothetic demise for when you returned." Alice replied in her usual carefree attitude as Legolas also sighed and looked at the elleth with amusement. "Thenidiel..." Haldír trailed off as he sighed in exasperation and turned back to the Fellowship. Alice walked over to Frodo and ruffled his hair slightly, earning a small smile in return.

As she looked around, Alice saw her friends spaced out on the gazebo they were resting at, Legolas had his back to everyone, bow in hand, and turned around to glance sadly at Frodo before looking away. Sam also glanced at Frodo, and cast his eyes downward, Merry and Pippin tried to give their friend a reassuring look but still frowned when they two looked away. Gimli looked incredibly guilty about something and wouldn't look at anyone. Boromir turned to Frodo and sighed quietly. "Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead." He said, patting his shoulder. Alice looked at them confusedly and immediately became worried, having noticed earlier that the gray wizard had not appeared like he was known to do when not with his companions. Grief slowly began to edge its way into Alice's heart as she thought about Gandalf, the kind, mysterious, and ever confidant wizard who would tell children stories of his adventures and launch his infamous fireworks into the night sky. Before she could ask Frodo if he was alright Haldír walked over to them and told them to follow him, leading the way to Lothlorien.

Alice P.O.V.

As we walked I understood why the Fellowship wasn't in such a talkative mood. Gandalf had fallen in the Mines of Moria in order to avoid the dangers Saruman had placed on Carahdras. When we entered Lothlorien, the hobbits were in awe, as we're Boromir and Gimli, though he didn't show it. Of course, when we got there, Lance was standing by the staircase to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's ballroom. Smiling sheepishly, I walked up to him when the others stopped, Lance moving aside so Haldír could continue on. When they left, Lance gave a stern look before sighing and leading me back to the healing ward. "You could have hurt yourself more. Lear a note at least, so I don't have to panic as much." He said as we sat in the room. "Lance, I was just wondering..." I started, but Lance cut me off. "If you could accompany the Fellowship? It's dangerous, 'Del. I don't want to lose you." He finished and sighed quietly.

It's something that I've been thinking about for awhile now, but without Gandalf, the Fellowship could very well fall apart. Frodo also needs someone he can talk to about the ring, keeping his feelings bottled up for so long will hurt him later. Lance sighed once more, dragging me out of my thoughts and looked up hesitantly. "Alright. You can go. But you have to ask Aragorn as well, while I talk to Legolas. Surely having you around will brighten their moods and make them laugh again. Frodo and the hobbits certainly need a friend. As long as your careful." Lance said, and I hugged him tightly while my thanks. When the Fellowship came back down, they were lead to where they would be staying for the time being. I walked over to Aragorn and asked him my question, giving my reasoning and that it would be better to have two elves in the company rather than one. He seemed to contemplate his answer before he nodded, and we made a plan as to how I would join the Fellowship without their knowing.

~Normal: Legolas and Lance~

Lance and Legolas walked away from the Fellowship's campsite in silence to talk. When they stopped, the two were a good distance away, yet still able to see them. "Alice wants to accompany the Fellowship. I don't mind, as long as she stays alive." Lance started quietly. Legolas looked at him in shock. "I understand that she has good intentions, however, why are you telling me this?" He asked. "Because I want to make sure that I am making the right choice by sending my sister with you." Lance replied. "_Saes_, Legolas, even I don't think she is ready to return home. Her confidence is slowly decreasing. I know Alice can help you, she _wants_ to!" Lance pleaded quietly, looking at a loss for words as they looked over to see Aragon and Alice talking quietly. Legolas remained quiet for some time, hesitating.

_'If Alice is offering to help and accompany us to Mordor...no!'_ "Lance, does Alice...does she...know the way to Mordor?" Legolas asked nervously and watched as Lance's expression became nervous. He nodded slightly and whispered. "'Del sent a letter ten years after she left. She-she knows the way to Mordor. A week later I met up with her in a town, she acted as though someone was following her. This is not my secret to tell but she has grown very cautious and protects something. I cannot tell you what it is." Lance replied as he and Legolas began walking back to the clearing, Aragorn walking over to Frodo and Sam and Alice leaving with Stella. "Where are Alice and Stella going?" Legolas asked curiously as he had not been able to speak with the former yet. "Apparently, a certain elf is looking specifically for Alice. You two need to be on your guard as well." Gimli replied gruffly. The two elves glanced at Aragorn to see him mouth one word: Arbellason.

. . ... ... . . . . . . .. ... . . . . . . . ... . . . ... . . . . . . ...*******************.

Mae govannen, Legolas Thrandulion.-Well met, Legolas, son of Thranduil.

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldír o Lórien.-Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.

A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.-Aragorn of Dúnedain, you are known to us.

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul-I spit upon your grave

saes-please


End file.
